macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (often shortened to TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are four fictional teenaged anthropomorphic turtles named after Italian artists of the Renaissance. They were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei in the art of ninjutsu. From their home in the sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated creatures, and alien invaders while attempting to remain hidden from society. They were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. The characters originated in comic books published by Mirage Studios and expanded into cartoon series, films, video games, toys, and other merchandise. During the peak of the franchise's popularity in the late 1980s and early 1990s, it gained worldwide success and fame. History with the Macy's Parade The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have made many appearances in Macy's Parade history. They first appeared in 1990, as to promote their new movie, in the infamous "Rocket Ship Car", which made many appearances throughout the 1900s. They once again appeared in 1991, riding down the Parade route in two cars and sporting Santa hats. They also made an appearance in 2005 alongside many other costumed characters and marched down the Parade route on foot. In 2012, as a means of promoting their new CGI television series on Nickelodeon, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles emerged aboard an out-of-this-world float. Designed by the artists of Macy’s Parade Studio, the float unfolds with breathtaking ninja precision and features a spectacular dark cityscape including rooftops, fire escapes, window ledges and a zip line down telephone wires. Additionally, the four main turtles, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael appeared on the float and waved to Parade spectators. The float saw its final parade in 2017, when the show ended earlier that year, and was most likely disposed of due to the limited space in the Macy's Float Warehouse. In 2018, a new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles float was introduced, to promote their newest animated series on Nickelodeon, "The Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". From their underground lair to the streets of New York City, Nickelodeon’s Heroes in a Half-Shell take fans on a wild ride down 34th street on a one-of-a-kind float, featuring an insider’s look at the Turtles in their natural habitat -- where they get to play arcade games, skateboard on a ramp, and even play basketball -- punctuated by an array of lighting and fog special effects. This float is also one of the only floats to feature real-life screens, in the case of the turtle's video arcade. This float still makes appearances as of 2019. Guest Stars Below, you will find a list of every performer/celebrity that has performed/appeared on the float, alongside the respective songs which they sang during the NBC Telecast. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * '2012 -' Neon Trees; performed "Everybody Talks" * '2013 -' Fall Out Boy; performed "Alone Together" * '2014 -' MKTO; performed "Classic" * '2015 -' Panic! at the Disco; performed "Victorious" * '2016 -' Jacob Whitesides; performed "Love Sick" * '2017 -' Kat Graham; performed "Magic" Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * '2018 -' Jack & Jack; performed "Rise" * '''2019 - '''Ciara; performed "''Melanin" ''and ''"Level Up" '' Category:Floats Category:2012 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:TV Characters Category:2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2010s Floats Category:Current Floats Category:Nickelodeon Floats